


never quite my style

by toccoans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, team shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toccoans/pseuds/toccoans
Summary: When the MSBY Black Jackals learned that not only was Miya Atsumu apparently engaged, but that he also had an actual humanchild, they were expecting to meet a Mini-Atsumu. A terror child.To the sheer bafflement of the entire team, what they actually get is decidedly… Not that.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 77
Kudos: 1129
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	never quite my style

**Author's Note:**

> atskt nation is tiny and needs more fluff, so... kid fic >:3c 
> 
> thank u to the rarepair cocktail party gc for helping me out i luv u all <3

When training for the day finally wraps up, it’s around 7pm, well past sunset. Atsumu’s phone rings as the team steps out of the gym together. They’re in the middle of deciding on where to eat for their monthly Team Dinner/Cheat Meal™ when the shrill sound of the iOS Marimba tone cuts off Atsumu and Bokuto’s argument between the merits of katsudon vs ramen. 

Atsumu grabs his phone from his pocket, ready to decline the call. Instead, his face shifts to a look of confusion when he sees the caller ID.

“Oops, gotta take this one,” Atsumu says, stopping in his tracks. This causes Hinata to trip and Sakusa to bump into him, but Atsumu doesn’t seem to notice it. “Y’all go ahead, just text me where to follow.” 

Bokuto looks on curiously as Atsumu veers off slightly to the side, and watches as Atsumu’s face contorts as he accepts the call. He doesn’t think he’s seen Atsumu look legitimately _worried_ in the entire time he’s known the man. He and Hinata try to inch a little closer, because they’re incorrigible gossips, even if they don’t admit it out loud. Meian rolls his eyes and pulls them away by the back of their shirts. 

“Respect the man’s privacy for once, Bokkun,” Meian says lightly, looking over at Atsumu. “Our boy doesn’t look like he’s getting good news.”

Right as he utters the words, Atsumu relaxes, the feeling of relief palpable from his posture. When he starts to smile, Bokuto takes it as a go-signal and bounds up to Atsumu to put his arm around his shoulder. 

Atsumu rolls his eyes but doesn’t push his hand away. “A’right, I’ll call you once I get home,” He says into the phone. “Mmhm. Yup. Yup. Okay. Love you, bye.” 

Bokuto makes a sound of surprise and waggles his eyebrows at Atsumu, “That the girlfriend?” He teases, rocking him back and forth by the shoulders. 

This time, Atsumu does push his arm away and makes his way back to the team. “We’re engaged,” he corrects offhandedly, as if he didn’t just drop a major bomb on the team. 

Hinata, naturally, is the first one to recover. “ENGAGED?” He shouts, jumping excitedly around Atsumu as they walk towards the restaurant Bokuto picked out for them. “ATSUMU-SAN, YOU’RE ENGAGED? To who? Do I know them? Do we know them?” 

“Uhh,” Atsumu laughs, shrugging. “Dunno. Maybe?”

“Maybe? What’s that supposed to mean, Tsum-tsum?” Bokuto asks, apparently having snapped out of the shock of the realization that Miya Atsumu, Jackass Extraordinaire, is apparently _engaged_ , puts him into. “Do we know them or not?”

“It means. I don’t know. Geddoff my case, Bokkun.”

This doesn’t do much to deter Bokuto, which Atsumu and the rest of the team have come to expect. “What’d they call about? You looked like you were going to have a heart attack for a minute there, Tsum-tsum!” At this, Meian shoots Bokuto a sharp look, trying to communicate the message of _CUT IT OUT, YOU NOSY BASTARD_ with his eyes. Again, not effective because Bokuto is Bokuto. 

Instead of getting annoyed with Bokuto like he usually does, Atsumu starts to look sheepish and actually rubs the back of his neck. “Ah, well,” he starts, looking away from the team, “The kid’s gonna be staying with me over the weekend.”

For the second time that night, the MSBY Black Jackals are rendered speechless by one Miya Atsumu.

“KID?”

\---

The team doesn’t really know what to do with this information. It’s a bit too much to process in the span of 5 minutes, honestly. Miya Atsumu, engaged? Okay, sure. He’s tall, handsome, and a professional athlete. There’s someone bound to love him even with the garbage can he calls a personality. But engaged, with a _CHILD_ _?_ Nigh unimaginable. No well-meaning person would, in their right mind, entrust a living, breathing, tiny human child to Miya Atsumu. 

They didn’t even really see him as the type to settle down at the ripe old age of 26, with his reputation in the media and their fanbase being firmly that of a playboy. He would always take pictures with his gushing female fans after matches, some of which made the occasional rounds as a secret girlfriend scandal on trashy gossip websites. 

They don’t even know how to start asking questions. When they reach the restaurant, Atsumu seems to have either forgotten or not realized that he just shook the team to their very cores. “The ramen here actually looks decent. Good pick, Bokkun,” he says while looking over the menu. The team is still reeling, trying to find the words to either ask a question or order some food. 

Surprisingly, the first one to actually get a word out is Sakusa, of all people. The confusion and mild disgust is clearly evident on his face, even with a mask on. “Miya,” he starts, trying to find the right words.

Atsumu doesn’t turn to face the team, apparently still engrossed in the thought of food. “I think I’ll get the miso. How ‘bout you, Omi-kun?” 

“I-- No, Miya. Wait,” Sakusa struggles to get out, still experiencing some inner turmoil. “Just -- a child?”

“Hmm?” Atsumu punches his order in and takes the printout from the machine before he turns around to face the rest of the team, who are watching him expectantly. “What? What child?”

Sakusa makes a sound of exasperation and pushes Atsumu aside to punch in his ramen order. Meian actually facepalms and leads the rest of the team, including Atsumu, to a table. “Miya, you said something about a kid? Staying with you over the weekend?”

Atsumu makes a noise of understanding in response. “Oh! My kid, yeah!” 

“Miya, I swear to God,” Sakusa says, finding a place next to Tomas and Inunaki. He gives the table a few sprays of alcohol before wiping it down, then passes the small bottle around for his teammates to use. They’re more than used to this, by now.

“What? What did I do this time?”

Hinata, in a fit of excitement, starts waving a fistfull of chopsticks in Atsumu’s face. “You have a kid, Atsumu-san? Do we get to meet them? What’s their name?” 

Atsumu plucks a pair of chopsticks from Hinata’s hand and slowly guides the offending hand away from his face. “His name’s Sanae. He’s eleven. He’ll be stayin’ with me in the dormitory this weekend.”

Sakusa makes a surprised noise. “Your room, Miya? Are you sure a kid can survive in there?” He asks, shuddering a bit. “Full offense, you seem like a slob.”

At this accusation, Atsumu makes an affronted noise. “Wow, rude! And untrue!” It’s his turn with the small alcohol bottle, so he pointedly makes a show of cleaning his hands in front of Sakusa’s face. “My room is perfectly clean, THANK YOU.” 

Admittedly, none of the members of the team have actually been inside his room. They rarely went to Atsumu for help with anything, usually choosing to run to Sakusa or Hinata for supplies. Impromptu bonding activities usually took place in Bokuto or Meian’s rooms, and Tomas liked to invite his teammates over to try his food every now and then.

Oh, well. If there was anyone who was used to Atsumu’s habits, it would be his own child. 

They stray away from the topic as their orders come, more focused on the smell of freshly cooked ramen than life-changing revelations about the team asshole. After a few minutes of slurping and contented humming, they discuss upcoming matches and the changes to their training regimens in the weeks to come. While Meian, Barnes, and Inunaki are discussing a potential play they could use against EJP Rajin, Hinata and Bokuto turn to Atsumu with curious eyes. 

Atsumu blinks back at them, his mouth full of noodles and soup dripping down his chin. He swallows. “--Yesh? Shouyou-kun, Bokkun?”

“Why’s your kid -- Sanae, was it? Why’s he staying with you this weekend?” Bokuto asks, resting his chin on his hand and leaning in closer to Atsumu. 

“Ah, there’s a trade show,” Atsumu answers, like that even explains anything. “He’s pretty independent, but he’s better off not being alone in that big house out in the country.”

Hinata and Bokuto nod slowly, still not comprehending anything that Atsumu has told them. Atsumu claps his hands together lightly. “So! He’s staying with me, here, in Osaka, for the very first time.” He smiles in a way that his teammates haven’t seen before. It’s not a smirk, or even a grin. It’s a soft, fond smile. They’re not even sure if they’re meant to see it. “I’m pretty excited! He’ll be here tomorrow noon.”

Once Atsumu’s attention is brought back to eating, the rest of the team looks at each other warily. They’re not looking too forward to having a child on the premises for an entire weekend, if they’re being honest. It’s not that they don’t trust in Atsumu’s child-rearing skills, but… 

Actually. They don’t trust his skills at all.

Miya Atsumu is, to anybody who has spent more than five minutes in his presence, a terror. He’s unabashedly obnoxious, rude, extremely conceited, and decidedly self-assured. He’s condescending to anyone he doesn’t see as an equal, and aggressive towards anyone he thinks might be even slightly better than him. He’s an exceptional athlete and undoubtedly attractive, but he himself _knows this_ , which just turns him into the worst kind of person alive.

His teammates, who have suffered several years of being in Atsumu’s company, know this very well. They don’t mean to cast undue judgements on an eleven-year-old child, but let’s be real, the kid’s got to be a total brat. The type that one would imagine growing up with a manchild like Atsumu for a father. They can’t even imagine the kind of woman that would willingly hitch herself with someone like him. 

The MSBY Black Jackals brace themselves and expect the worst. It’s only two days, after all.

\---

When noontime rolls around the next day, most of the team’s getting ready to have lunch in the training center’s cafeteria. Atsumu had bolted out the door once morning practice ended, heading to the station to pick his son up. 

The rest of the team huddles at a table that is much too small to fit six fully grown male athletes. Six, because Sakusa made the wise decision to sit at a different table and watch the shitshow go down from a careful distance. 

Bokuto all but slams his phone on the table in the middle of the impromptu team huddle. His phone lights up with a text notification from Atsumu saying that he’d be back in five minutes, with tiny terror Miya Sanae in tow. “Guys,” Bokuto whisper-shouts. “He’s almost here!”

“Oh god, oh god,” Hinata panics, “Bokuto-san, I don’t know how to take care of a child!” 

Tomas rubs Hinata on the back. “It’s okay, Shoyou. I doubt Atsumu does either.”

Meian resists the urge to facepalm again. “That’s really not making anyone feel better, Tomas.” He takes a deep breath. “The kid’s like, ten, right? He’s survived this long. I’m sure even Miya’s not that bad of a parent.”

Sakusa audibly snorts from the next table over. 

Anything else they were going to stay gets interrupted by the cafeteria doors clanging open. The current active roster of the MSBY Black Jackals scramble out of their huddle like confused chickens and spread themselves out between two tables. They try to act natural. Sakusa snorts again. 

Through the doors walks Miya Atsumu, a duffel bag strapped over his shoulders, “WE’RE HERE!” He shouts, as if all the noise would indicate anything otherwise. “SANAE’S HERE, GUYS!”

True to his word, a child follows behind him. Miya Sanae’s smaller than they expect, with fluffy black hair and pointed yellow eyes. His tiny fist pulls along an appropriately tiny roller luggage behind him. As Atsumu struts up to their tables, he turns back and stretches out a hand for his son to take. 

“Sacchan,” he says fondly, in a tone that the team hasn’t heard before. A tone that they didn’t think Atsumu was capable of, personally. “These are papa’s teammates.” 

Sanae’s hand tightens around his luggage momentarily, but only for a second. He places it firmly against one of the tables and lets go, turning to face the team at large and bowing. “Good afternoon,” he says in the most polite voice any of them have ever heard from a child of that age. “My name is Kita Sanae. I will be in your care for this weekend.”

The team has been put through too many shocks as of recently because of Miya Atsumu. They thought they had run through all the possible things that could happen, from best-case to worst-case scenario, but this is completely out of left field. Nowhere in anyone’s imagination did it occur that Miya Atsumu’s son would be _polite and well-behaved._

This leaves the team staring at the bowing child in complete surprise, some of them whipping their heads in between father and son at an alarming speed. 

Atsumu pats Sanae’s head. “I’ll introduce you one by one, Sacchan,” he says, smiling. The boy straightens up and blinks at the team curiously, while still maintaining a calmly interested demeanor.

“This is…” Atsumu starts, naming them one by one. Meian and Inunaki smile warmly at him. Hinata gives a jaunty wave. Bokuto says, “Hi, Sacchan!” Barnes reaches out a hand to shake, and even Sakusa gives him a friendly nod, which Sanae returns in kind. 

Atsumu puts the duffle bag down next to Sanae’s luggage and guides him towards an empty seat next to Hinata. “Sacchan, did ya eat on the way here?” He asks, not taking a seat himself. 

“I had a snack on the train, papa.” 

“Well, I’m dead if ya don’t eat right while yer here. I’ll get us some lunch. Make good with papa’s teammates, ya hear?”

Sanae nods. “Papa, I’m always good,” he replies. The boy’s matter-of-fact tone makes the rest of the team laugh in surprise.

“I can’t argue with that!” 

When Atsumu goes off to get lunch, the rest of the team don’t exactly know what to do. They’re torn between looking away and staring at the kid, who keeps his gaze planted on the table in front of him. His hands are clasped together and his posture is impeccable. The team can’t stop boggling. This is defying all their expectations. 

Hinata, ever the friendly person, taps Sanae on the shoulder and smiles at him. The kid gives him a small smile back. “Hey, Sanae-chan, do you like volleyball?” A safe topic to start with, and one that has reliably gained Hinata a lot of unlikely friends over the years. 

Somehow, Sanae sits up even straighter. As he nods, his eyes seem to sparkle with excitement at the mention of the sport, “I love volleyball,” he says, determinedly. The team, who was really struggling with reconciling this child with being the offspring of Miya Atsumu, starts to see a very faint thread of connection between the two. “I play all the time!”

Hinata looks just excited by this reply. “Oh, you do? At home? Do you play in a team, Sanae-chan?” 

Sanae nods again, finally releasing his perfect posture to turn to face Hinata completely. “I just entered junior high and joined the team this year, but I used to be the captain for my team in elementary school.” 

Bokuto makes a noise in curiosity and siddles over to the seat directly in front of Sanae. “That’s really cool, Sacchan!” He tells the boy. “Your papa was team captain back in high school, too.” 

“Yes, I know,” Sanae replies, his tone respectful. 

“What position do you play, Sanae-chan? Are you a setter, too?” Meian chimes in from the side. Sanae looks around at the team a bit nervously, whose curious gazes are all pointed towards him. He looks like he wants to shrink back into himself for a moment, but apparently his love for volleyball and the want to talk about it outweighs any kind of nervousness. The team can relate, honestly.

“Of course,” he says, in the same matter-of-fact tone that he exhibited moments earlier. His brows furrow in the cutest _duh, obviously_ expression, like, ever. “Setter’s the coolest position.” 

Ah, there it is. The Atsumu factor.

Bokuto gasps theatrically. “No way! Wing spiker’s the coolest position, Sacchan. Who do you think gets the most points for the team?”

Sanae doesn’t look convinced as he shakes his head in reply. “Bokuto-san,” he starts, respectfully. “Without the setter, how would spikers get points? A good wing spiker is pretty much useless without a good setter. The setter is in charge of the team’s strategy anyway, so everything revolves around him. It’s the most important position! So, it’s the coolest.” He nods at himself, completely convinced that what he’s saying is 100% factual.

“That’s right, baby!” Atsumu says, taking the seat next to Sanae. “Setter IS the coolest position.”

“Thank you, papa,” the boy says when Atsumu places a tray of food in front of him. Father and son simultaneously clap their hands together and mumble _thank you for the food_ under their breaths. 

\---

In the middle of afternoon training, a thought occurs to Sakusa. “Oi, Miya,” he says during a water break. Atsumu’s waving enthusiastically at Sanae, who’s watching from the audience. “What’d your kid say his name was again? Kita or something?”

“Wha’s that, Omi?” Atsumu asks without turning towards him. 

“Why’s your kid got a different last name from you, is what I’m asking.”

Atsumu does turn towards him this time. “Oh, that! He didn’t take my last name, is all.” 

Not that that actually answers Sakusa’s question because that much was obvious, but he decides he doesn’t actually care enough about Atsumu’s private life to pry any further. That’s his own business, he supposes.

Unfortunately, not everyone on the team shares that sentiment, as Bokuto perks up from where he’s filling up his water jug from the side. “Oh yeah, I was gonna ask, too! What’s with the different last name, Tsum-tsum?”

“I literally just said why, Bokkun.”

“No, like, is it cause you aren’t married yet? Is he going to be a Miya after you guys get married?”

Atsumu just shrugs and heads back to the court, where Meian is calling them to set up for a practice match. “Who says _I’m_ still gonna be a Miya after tying the knot?”

What. 

Sure, it’s not unheard of for kids to take their mother’s surnames. Ushijima-san from the Adlers didn’t share a last name with his father, after all. Still, marrying into his wife’s family doesn’t seem like a thing that a prideful asshole like Atsumu, who has carried his last name on the back of his jersey proudly since he first stepped onto a volleyball court, would do.

The weekend’s just full of surprises, apparently.

When practice finishes, Sanae bounds across the court to tug at Atsumu’s jersey. “Papa,” he says, looking pointedly at the ball in his father’s hands. “Can we play, please?”

Atsumu looks over at Meian in askance, who nods at the pair. “Yeah, go ahead. You’re in charge of putting everything away yourself after, though, Miya.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Atsumu replies, waving a hand at Meian. Sanae lets out a little whoop, takes the ball from where his father is offering it to him and runs over to the net. 

The other members of the team look over from the other side of the court. “We’d love to play with you, Sanae-chan!” Hinata shouts. Bokuto lightly spikes the ball he was holding into a cart and takes position next to Hinata, looking pumped at the idea as well.

“Yes!” Sanae cheers, holding the ball over his head. “Papa, come on!”

“Coming, Sacchan!”

\---

Atsumu decides to bring Sanae out to the city for dinner, promising their coach that he’ll make sure to eat the healthiest meal possible while doing so. Coach Foster waves him off, understanding that the father-son duo probably doesn’t get many opportunities to bond like this anyway, so he’s willing to overlook a few calories despite having had a cheat meal yesterday. 

Atsumu’s absence gives the team the perfect opportunity to gossip.

So. Kita(?) Sanae is pretty much the most perfect child alive, the team decides. He’s polite and well spoken, but also just as much of a volleyball dork as the rest of them. Most importantly, he isn’t afraid to take Atsumu down a few pegs when he thinks his father needs it. He’s the kind of child that must come from pretty stellar parenting. This probably attests to the character of Atsumu’s partner, because no matter how many moments of Actual Good Parenting™ the team has witnessed, they’re still having a hard time believing that Atsumu could be mainly responsible for this. Especially with the long-distance thing they’ve got going on. 

“She’s probably like, a super nice, pushover type, right? Miya-san’s fiance?” Hinata asks over their standard athlete’s meal of chicken breast, broccoli and rice. Dang, Atsumu’s real lucky that Coach let him off the hook tonight. What he wouldn’t give for some katsudon right now…

“Nah, Shoyou, I don’t think so,” Bokuto replies, looking equally as put-off by the food on his plate. “Did you see how that kid talked to him? Heck, how Sacchan talked to _me_? He doesn’t take any shit, and I don’t think his mom does either.”

“For once, I’m inclined to agree with him,” Sakusa says, to which Bokuto makes an affronted noise. “Anyway, I don’t think that would be Miya’s type.”

“What would be his type then, Omi?”

Sakusa scrunches up his face into a look of disgust. “Hell if I know. Or particularly care. All I’m saying is that that kid’s mom probably has just as strong a personality as our resident asshole, just on the other side of the kindness spectrum.”

“You have a point,” Meian agrees, nodding, “It would take a special brand of patience to be able to put up with Atsumu for years. No offense to him, of course.”

“Of course,” Sakusa mutters. 

“Ooh, what if she’s, like, his complete opposite? Strict, and quiet, and like, traditional?” Hinata asks, waving his chopsticks around once again. One of these days he’d poke someone’s eye out doing that.

“Even less likely, Shoyou!” Bokuto laughs, guiding Hinata’s hand back down to his plate. “Atsumu would die before shacking up with someone like that.”

Inunaki takes a bite of his very bland chicken and shrugs. “Well, Atsumu did say she’d come by tomorrow night to pick Sanae-chan up, right? Guess we’ll find out then.”

An idea pops into Bokuto’s head. “Hey, wanna bet on it?”

“No,” The team says in unison.

\---

Sunday is the official MSBY Black Jackals rest day. No training to be done on sundays, nope, none at all. Coach Foster doesn’t even let them play for fun when they’re meant to be resting, which is a lecture that Hinata’s been on the receiving end of too many times. This means that sundays are usually composed of ice baths, sleeping, video games, and netflix. 

Hinata, Bokuto and Atsumu have a Smash competition going on, with Bokuto having taken the win last week. Atsumu vowed to get his revenge, but he didn’t account for a surprise visit from his son. What kind of father would neglect his child in favor of video games? Not even Miya Atsumu, apparently.

“Ya can play if ya want to, papa,” Sanae says, sitting on Bokuto’s bed. The three adults are seated in front of the TV, the Smash theme music blaring in the background. “I’ll just watch.”

“Don’t ya wanna play, Sacchan?”

“I don’t know how to play Smash.”

“I got ya a Switch for yer birthday though?” Atsumu asks, joycons already in hand. 

Sanae nods, “I’m playing Breath of the Wild right now, papa,” he informs his father, “It’s okay! Really!” 

“Alright, but don’t ya go snitchin’ on me now, Sacchan,” Atsumu says, turning to face the TV. “I won’t hear the end of it if Shin-chan thinks I’m prioritizing video games over you.”

“Of course, papa,” the boy replies dutifully. 

Sanae cheers his father on during their little tournament. Just like a good son is meant to, even if, personally, he thinks that the character Hinata-san chose is a lot cooler than the big alligator thing that Atsumu picked. This goes on for another two hours before Hinata finally collects the most wins at the end, holding victory above the head of a frustrated Atsumu.

“I’ll win next week!”

“Sure you will, Miya-san,” Hinata says, doing a little victory dance. “You said that last week, too!”

“I will!” Atsumu shouts. Hinata and Bokuto laugh at him, while Sanae pats him on the back empathetically. “Thanks, baby. Are ya sure ya still don’t wanna play?”

Sanae hesitates. Then he nods, taking the joycon as it’s been offered to him by his father. “It looks fun,” he says.

“Yes, Sacchan! It is!” Bokuto replies, starting up another match. “Here, I’ll put the difficulty down and show you how to play.”

Atsumu watches on as his teammates teach his son how to play, and commentates during the matches. He tries to direct Sanae’s character’s movements, but his son just counters with a “How am I gonna learn how to play properly if ya keep tellin’ me what to do, papa?” Which, again, Atsumu can’t argue with his logic.

After another hour, they call it quits and wrap it up with Sanae winning his first Smash game. 

Atsumu envelopes him in his arms and starts rocking him back and forth, to both his teammates’ and Sanae’s amusement. “Say, Sacchan, do ya wanna watch a movie?”

“I wanna play volleyball,” Sanae replies, because of course. 

Atsumu stands, pulling his son up with him. “We can’t play volleyball, it’s rest day,” he says, laughing. “Come now, let’s go back to the room and pull up some Netflix, yeah?”

“Okay,” Sanae says, following behind his father as he leaves the room. He looks a little put-out that they can’t play volleyball, but being able to spend time with his father is a win anyway. “Bye, Bokuto-san, Hinata-san!”

“Bye, Sacchan! See you later!”

From outside the door, Atsumu calls out. “We’ll see ya’ll at dinner! Shin-chan’s going to drop by to pick Sacchan up an’ all.”

Of course. The entire team was looking forward to meeting Atsumu’s fiance, even Sakusa, even though he’d never admit it. They were all extremely curious and wanted to see if the actual person was anything like the image they’d formed in their heads. Atsumu had mentioned something about his partner visiting the Osaka branch of Onigiri Miya before heading up to Hirakata to pick Sanae up. Which, okay, was a strange detail to include, but they chose to just accept it, especially if it meant that the team would probably be treated to Osamu’s onigiri.

\---

At this point, Hinata truly believes in a spiritual connection between him and public bathrooms. It’s been the site of several turning points of life and the location of too many unlikely encounters. The universe has decided upon it being the running gag of his life. He can’t even find it in himself to be all that surprised when he finds both Miya Osamu and the ex-captain of Inarizaki High School Volleyball Club (whose name unfortunately has not stood the test of time in Hinata’s mind) inside the bathroom of the MSBY Black Jackals training center. 

“O-oh, other-Miya-san!” Hinata starts, eyes dating between the two men standing in front of him. “Captain-san!”

Captain-san gives a small laugh and smiles in amusement. “Kita Shinsuke,” he says, holding out his hand. Hinata takes it and shakes it vigorously. The surname faintly rings a bell in Hinata’s brain, but he’s too overwhelmed with embarrassment at having been caught forgetting someone’s name to try to make the connection. 

“Nice to meet you again, Kita-san!” Hinata says cheerily. When he lets go of Kita’s hand, he pauses, considering the slight absurdity of the situation. “What are you and Miya-san doing here, though?”

“We’re here to see Atsumu,” Kita replies easily. Hinata’s aware that Atsumu kept in touch with his old high school teammates, what with several of them being in the V1 Division themselves. He’s never mentioned his old captain by name, though, so it’s a bit of a surprise to know they’re still close enough for Kita to make the trip to Hirakata just to see Atsumu. “Anyway, I’ve been due a visit to Osaka to make sure Osamu’s been using my rice right.”

Osamu makes a mildly affronted noise, placing a hand to his chest. “Kita-san,” he says in exaggerated offense, “When have you ever known me to use yer rice wrong? Have ya got such little faith in my cooking skills?”

Kita pats him on the shoulder, playing along. “I hafta keep ya on yer toes, Osamu-kun. You and that brother of yers wouldn’t know how to act otherwise.”

“Don’t we know it,” Osamu replies, and starts making his way out of the bathroom. “Speaking of which, Hinata, I brought onigiri for ya and the rest of the team. Don’t give any to ‘Tsumu, though, he ain’t gettin any without paying me first.”

Hinata follows him, bouncing on his feet at the thought of Osamu’s onigiri. Kita follows behind them calmly. “Yes! The team’s gonna be so happy, we crave for it aaaaaalll the time!”

“So ‘Tsumu’s told me. It’s a bit flattering y’all like it so much.”

“You make the best onigiri, Miya-san! Seriously, I don’t think anyone else’s has compared,” Hinata says, rubbing at his empty stomach. 

“A lotta that’s because of Kita-san here,” Osamu tells him, gesturing at Kita, who’s watching the scene in mild amusement. “His rice is the secret to all of Onigiri Miya’s goodness.”

“Now, Osamu-kun, ya flatter me too much,” Kita replies, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say yer tryina get on my good side.” 

“That’s really not hard to do, especially if you compare me to Tsumu.”

“Hmm,” Kita says with an amused smile, reaching up to flick Osamu lightly on the back of his head, “Ya ain’t that wrong.”

Hinata turns to Kita, expression curious. “You’re Miya-san’s rice supplier, Kita-san?” He asks as they enter the cafeteria.

“Yeah. I’m just a simple rice farmer,” Kita tells him, “Nothing grand like the rest ya’ll here, but it’s good work.”

Before Hinata can say anything, he hears a little voice shout in excitement from the other side of the cafeteria. Sanae comes running up to them, uncharacteristically enthusiastic about something that isn’t volleyball in a way the rest of the team hasn’t yet seen in their short time with the boy. Atsumu follows behind him, an indulgent smile playing on his face. 

Sanae trots up to Kita-san and wraps his arms around his waist. “Tou-chan,” he says, “I missed you so much!”

_TOU-CHAN?_

From their vantage point on a table nearby, the team watches the scene unfold with increasing levels of confusion. Barnes whispers a question to Tomas, to ask if his lack of Japanese skills is biting him in the butt once again, because he’s not sure if he translated that properly. When Tomas confirms that, _yes_ , it does mean what he thinks it does, they both shrug at each other. 

Meian and Inunaki whip their heads towards each other to have a non-verbal conversation with their eyes. Meian gestures with his hands, mouthing _tou-chan_ incredulously, to which Inunaki throws his hands up and shakes his head. Sakusa blinks a few times in order to process the information, not quite sure if he’s heard right. Bokuto looks like he’s going to pop a vessel from thinking too hard. 

Then, it hits Hinata: Atsumu’s son did say that his name was _Kita_ Sanae. It would make sense that he’s related to a person named _Kita_ Shinsuke. But… The fact that he called Kita-san _tou-chan_ just means… 

“Holy shit, you’re Mrs. Tsum-tsum!” Bokuto shouts, apparently having made the same connection that Hinata did. “Tsumu’s fiance!” 

Kita looks up from where he had his head buried in his (apparent) son’s hair. Atsumu slides up next to him to place a kiss on his cheek and an arm on his shoulder, then turns his gaze to Bokuto. “That’d be me,” Kita says calmly, “Although I’d say it’s Atsumu who’s actually Mrs-Anything, if we hafta think about it like that.” 

“Hell yeah,” Atsumu says, drawing Kita closer and nuzzling his fiance’s head. “Ya’ll be callin’ me Kita Atsumu in no time!” 

“But-- He’s a--” Bokuto sputters, apparently still unable to process this information properly. “--You’re into dudes?” 

Kita frowns and narrows his eyes, bringing Sanae closer to him. Atsumu crosses his arms and makes a sound of disapproval, “Didn’t think ya were that kinda person, Bokkun,” he says.

Bokuto, realising his mistake, holds up his hands in embarrassment, “No! No,” he shouts, panicked. “No! _I’m_ gay. I have a boyfriend. Everyone knows that!”

“No, we didn’t?” Sakusa says, turning to his teammates in confusion. Meian and Inunaki shrug. They’ve been faced with so much new information in the span of 3 days, at this point they’ll take anything.

“I knew that! Bokuto-san’s dating Akaashi-san,” Hinata says, “They’ve been dating since high school!” To which the rest of the team nods in acceptance. Couldn’t say they didn’t see that one coming. It’s not that big of a surprise, considering how the two acted around each other.

“Yeah, that! I-- I was just surprised, Tsum-tsum,” Bokuto says, still embarrassed. “You just seem…” he trails off, waving a hand while looking for the least offensive words to use.

“Aggressively heterosexual?” Osamu offers, grinning like this is the funniest thing he’s ever witnessed. “He does give off those vibes, doesn’t he?”

“Shut yer trap, ‘Samu.”

“I can’t blame ya,” Kita says, his serious expression easing up once he realizes what Bokuto was trying to say. “I certainly thought so too, in high school.” 

Atsumu gasps in a combination of genuine and overexaggerated offense. “SHIN-CHAN,” he shouts, covering Sanae’s ears. “DON’T TELL THEM THAT. ”

“Ya really gave yer dear old captain the run-around back in high school, Atsumu,” Kita says in mock seriousness. “That isn’t the kind of thing one simply forgets.”

“Ugh, yer never gonna let me live that down, will ya?”

Osamu snorts. “The moment he does, I’ll be there to remind y'all,” He says, holding out an arm for Sanae to run into as the boy wriggles out of Atsumu’s grasp. Sanae gives him a hug as he ruffles his hair. “Hey, buddy, I missed ya!”

“I haven’t seen ya in so long, Osamu-jiji!”

“Sorry ‘bout that, Sacchan. Been too ‘lil busy to make the trip, what with the new Osaka branch an’ everythin’,” Osamu says, placing the box of Onigiri he was holding down on the nearest table so he can properly hug his nephew. “I’ll probably be able to head down there soon, though.”

Atsumu turns from where he and Kita were chatting with his teammates. “We have a break coming up after the next match with the Raijins,” he says, to which teammates nod, “‘Samu, I can getcha a ticket to the game if ya head down home with me after.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be rootin’ for Suna, though.”

Atsumu rolls his eyes and takes his son back from his brother’s grasp. “Yeah, duh.” They, along with Kita, take a seat at a table as Osamu starts distributing his onigiri among the team. 

As Atsumu reaches out to take one from the box, Osamu slaps his hand away. “None for ya, ya filthy animal,” he says, handing one to Kita and Sanae each. “Idiots don’t deserve free food.” 

“Excuse me! What did I do this time!” Atsumu gasps. Kita looks on in amusement before he and Sanae give a little thanks for the food and start to eat. 

“You were born. That’s enough of a mistake.” 

“I shoulda strangled ya in the womb.”

“Boys,” Kita says, lightly but firmly. The Black Jackals start to get a picture of what it was probably like being in the Inarizaki Boys Volleyball Club. “Don’t go makin’ a scene, now.” 

The fact that Kita managed to shut the Miya twins up with a single sentence was cause for respect alone. Some parts of the team’s speculations were correct: Atsumu’s fiance was indeed polite, seemingly strict, and definitely didn’t take any of his shit. Sanae looked unfazed by the brothers’ arguing, meaning this was probably par for the course in the Kita household.

Once the team got over the shock of Atsumu being engaged to his old high school team captain, another question popped into their minds. How did someone this mature and put-together fall for _that_? 

“How’d you guys get together?” Bokuto asks, with his established lack of boundaries and apparent absence of a filter. “There’s gotta be a story there, right?”

Osamu snorts. Atsumu sputters out a “What’s that supposed to mean!?”

Kita swallows his food and wipes his mouth before speaking, a small smile playing on his face. “Atsumu confessed when I graduated,” he says, giving his fiance a fond look. “He asked for my second button in the middle of all that cryin’ he was doin’.” 

“Shin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan,” Atsumu whines, covering his face in embarrassment. “Yer really out to get me today.”

Hinata brightens at this information, “You’ve been together since high school, then? That’s a long time!” 

Atsumu peeks out between his fingertips to make eye contact with Kita, whose smile was only growing larger and more amused with every passing second. “Oh, no,” Kita says, turning to Hinata. “I didn’t accept his confession, then. What with his reputation, an’ all.” 

The team laughs and nods in agreement. “Can’t blame ya there, Kita-san,” Bokuto says. “So when did ya actually get together?”

“It was some time after Atsumu graduated. He’d just gotten scouted for this very team, and it took a lot of convincin’ me that a long distance relationship would actually work,” Kita answers, then reaches out to take his fiance’s hand away from his face and laces their fingers together. Atsumu looks a bit surprised at the public display of affection, but his expression softens into what can only be described as _total mush_ when he makes eye contact with Kita. 

“And it did!” Atsumu says, turning to face his teammates. “It worked!”

“That it did,” Kita concedes. He gives Atsumu’s hand a squeeze before letting go to smooth down Sanae’s ruffled hair. “Found this one along the way, and the rest is history.”

“...So, when’s the wedding?” Sakusa asks. The team members look surprised that Sakusa of all people would be curious enough to bother asking, but Atsumu just looks excited at the question. He holds up a hand with a golden ring on it -- and seriously, did no one notice this before? -- and wriggles his fingers in the air.

“We’re getting married once the season ends!” Atsumu says brightly. “Of course, yer all invited. It’s gonna be down home in Hyogo, on the farm.” 

“Can I be the best man?” Bokuto asks before Atsumu even finishes his sentence. The rest of the team, along with Kita and Sanae, laugh. “What?”

“Yer gonna hafta fight ‘Samu for the title if ya want it, Bokkun.”

“Hell yeah,” Osamu says, “I didn’t put up with Atsumu pining for nearly 4 years for nothin’. I earned this title.” 

“Ya can still fight him anyway, Bokkun. Kick his ass for me,” Atsumu says, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

“Shut the fuck up, ‘Tsumu.” 

“Don’t fuckin’ curse in front of Sacchan, ‘Samu.”

Sanae rolls his eyes at his father and uncle, clearly used to such language. Kita huffs, “Boys,” he repeats, which is really all he needs to say to stop the twins from going at it. The twins stop arguing in unison.

“Yes, Kita-san.”

“Yes, Shin-chan!”

The pieces start to slot themselves together. Throughout the entire weekend, the team had struggled with the idea of Atsumu settling down into anything that could be considered domestic, but watching them now, they can see that the two men balance each other out in a way that brings out the best in the worst person they know. Hell, it somehow turned him into an actual decent parent.

The Black Jackals can’t help but feel happy for their resident asshole, comforted by the knowledge that there’s someone out there keeping him in check. 

Maybe they’d ask Kita-san for pointers.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Sanae_ means rice seedling! 🌾
> 
> if u like atskt PLS follow me on twitter @sbvttl!!! let's be friends and simp over kita together!!!!
> 
> also i would love if you left a comment! heh ❤️


End file.
